whoop whoop
by kangajii14
Summary: "Jaehyun, kacamatanya beli di mana sih? Kok lucu," A NCT Fanfiction. Rated T. Johnny, Suh x Jaehyun, Jung. Johnjae. Mention : Yuta, Taeyong, Winwin.


Whoop whoop

 _by sebut saja rana_

 _._

* * *

 _2k+ words counted, kalo kepanjangan bacanya istirahat dulu. sebenernya fanfic ini bergenre humor semi drama semi hurt/comfort semi friendship semi romance, tapi kolom genre hanya tersedia 2 saja jadi apa daya :)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yuta baru saja keluar dari pintu utama apartemen Johnny. Berpamitan ia akan kembali lagi kalau ingin. Tadinya ada sekitar sembilan manusia yang merusuhi apartemen Johnny, alasannya sih undangan kumpul kebo teman segeng, tapi motif utama Johnny mengumpulkan teman-teman sepermainannya itu karena tidak suka sendirian di apartemen. Hitung-hitung ada tukang bebersih dadakan kalau ada Taeyong, walau nantinya jadi berantakan lagi tetap ada Taeyong kok yang bakal membersihkan. Itu tadi, sekitar jam 3 sore gerombolan anak geng itu masih lengkap di apartemen si bule Chicago sebelum hanya menyisakan si bule dan Jaehyun, maknae kedua setelah Winwin di grup.

Johnny tidak masalah kalau Jaehyun tinggal lebih lama di apartemennya, ia malah senang jadi tidak sendirian di dalam apartemennya. Johnny itu spesies manusia yang phobia keheningan (hiperbola). Tapi serius, dia tidak pernah diam barang sekali hembusan napas pun.

Si yang termuda sedang sibuk bergelung dengan lembaran kertas entah apa di meja kerja Johnny yang dekat ruang televisi. _Fyi_ , meja kerja Johnny bahkan tidak pernah dijamah pemilik aslinya, Johnny lebih suka mengerjakan proyek di luar apartemen.

Sebenarnya sudah dari tadi ia sibuk sendiri dengan kertas-kertasnya semenjak masih berkumpulnya delapan anak manusia yang mengaku teman segeng Johnny beserta Johnny nya sendiri. Sampai sekarang pun masih. Johnny agak frustasi mau berisik macam bagaimana kalau tinggal berdua begini.

"Jay, berhenti dulu dong. Dari tadi nggak ngumpul, malah sibuk sendiri."

Yang ditegur hanya diam saja. Mengabaikan kode Johnny untuk berinteraksi.

"Ini anak, dibilangin susah," dengus Johnny sebal. Ia meletakkan mug berisi coklat hangat di sebelah lembar penting Jaehyun dengan hati-hati. Jaehyun sedikit was-was saat Johnny menarik kursi dari ruang televisi ke sampingnya, "Batu banget sih."

"Hyung aku lagi sibuk ngurusin tagihan. Tagihan listrikku naik sampai jebol. Jangan ganggu dulu ya, _please_ ..." pinta Jaehyun sedikit merajuk.

Masalahnya Jaehyun sedang berada di masa krisisnya, dimana ia benar-benar bokek sebokek-bokeknya bokek. Dan tagihan listriknya malah naik padahal ia sudah yakin sekali menghemat pemakaian listrik.

"Mana sini, coba aku lihat." Johnny menginterupsi. Tangannya terulur meraih kertas yang di depan Jaehyun. Tapi tidak jadi saat Jaehyun malah memukul punggung tangannya.

"Ih, nggak usah hyung!" Protes Jaehyun. "Sana sana, nonton tv saja!"

"Eh, kok malah semena-mena sama tuan rumah?"

"Ya pokoknya jangan ganggu aku dulu, hyungie ..." Jaehyun sengaja melakukannya, mengubah nada bicaranya seimut mungkin saat memanggil Johnny. Maksudnya agar si bule Chicago itu luluh lalu segera enyah.

"Godain kamu lebih enak tapi, hehehe ..." batin Johnny. Tapi ternyata mulutnya tanpa sadar malah menyuarakannya.

Jaehyun menatap tajam Johnny, "Apa, hyung?"

"E-eh, apa? Itu lehermu bantet ya, lucu hihihi ..." Johnny menggeleng salah tingkah.

Inginnya Jaehyun mengamuk karena sengaja atau tidak barusan manusia heboh ini mengatainya leher bantet. Tapi niatnya diurungkan karena ia tahu mengurusi Johnny itu buang-buang waktu.

Jaehyun kembali terpatri dengan kertas tagihan di depannya. Johnny menyesap coklat yang mulai dingin dengan malas. Ia merasa bosan kibik. Apa gunanya ada manusia tapi tidak bisa diajak ngobrol?

"Hyuuuuunggg ..." Jaehyun merengut tapi masih fokus dengan kertas tagihannya. Johnny terkikik pelan kemudian mengulangi menjahili Jaehyun dengan melepas pasang topi cap putih yang dipakainya. Mulai dari dilepas dari kepala pirang Jaehyun, lalu dipasang lagi, lalu dikendurkan kemudian dikencangkan sampai Jaehyun saking jengkelnya tidak sengaja mencolok matanya, lalu dimiringkan sampai Jaehyun berteriak ingin menggorok Johnny.

"Kalau besok Seo Youngho ditemukan kepalanya terpisah dengan tubuhnya di tong sampah, jangan kaget ya." Ancam Jaehyun galak.

Johnny tertawa geli, meremehkan. "Ya nanti kalau ditemukan polisi kepalaku bakal bilang ' _aku begini karena Jung Jaehyun_ '. Nanti kau lebih sibuk menangis mendekam di penjara keti mbang mengurusi tagihan listrik."

"Tai."

"Gini-gini ganteng kali."

Jaehyun kembali fokus kepada kertas tagihannya. Si bule tukang rusuh di sebelahnya merasa sesungguhnya Jaehyun sedang mengerjakan essay yang deadline nya tinggal besok pagi daripada sedang mikir tagihan. Saking seriusnya.

Saat tangan Johnny mulai berulah menusuk-nusuk pipi Jaehyun, tempat di mana lesung pipitnya muncul saat sedang tersenyum. Jaehyun hanya menghembuskan napas kasar sambil menahan emosi. Kemudian Johnny semakin menjadi dengan menaik turunkan kacamata yang dipakai Jaehyun. Nah, yang ini Jaehyun tidak tahan.

"Seo Young _hoe_ bisa diam gak sih?!" Si pirang yang lebih kecil itu suaranya naik beberapa oktaf.

Johnny terkejut. Tapi namanya juga tukang rusuh, "Nggak bisa sayang ..."

"Tai."

"Makanya, mikir tagihannya udahan. Sekarang mending ngajak ngobrol tai ganteng ini."

Sialan percaya diri betul si bule Chicago ini.

"Nggak sudi." Anjir! Johnny siap mengumpulkan massa untuk Yuta karena dia penyebab Jaehyun kesayangannya jadi bermulut pedas. Siapa lagi sih yang mulutnya pedas di grup selain Yuta?

"Jaehyun, kacamatanya beli di mana sih? Kok lucu," walau Johnny tahu paling jawabannya bakal singkat, padat, nyelekit tapi sesungguhnya Johnny tulus memberikan pujian untuk Jaehyun yang sedang lucu-lucunya memakai kacamata.

"Optik." Jawab Jaehyun. Dibilangin juga apa; singkat, padat, nyelekit.

"Aku nggak ingat kalau kamu pakai kacamata. Tambah lucu deh," iya, memang lucu beneran. Johnny tambah gemas apalagi pipi adik satu gengnya ini sedang _chubby-chubby_ nya, menggoda untuk diuyel-uyel.

"Hm," gumam Jaehyun ogah-ogahan.

Johnny mengendikkan bahu pasrah. Ya sudah, si pirang sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Daripada Jaehyun angkat kaki dari apartemen Johnny lebih baik ia menyingkir menuju ruang televisi.

Baru saja bokong Johnny meyentuh permukaan sofa beludru yang empuk, ponselnya berbunyi menandakan notifikasi ajakan FaceTime. "Lho, mama?"

"Halo mama," Johnny melambaikan tangannya antusias melihat wajah mama nya di belahan bumi seberang. Mama nya itu terlihat senang sekali melihat putra satu-satunya terlihat sehat dan waras.

Koreksi, bagian waras itu hanya _casing_ nya saja.

" _John, apa kabar? Kok gak pernah telpon mama lagi? Jangan pura-pura sok sibuk kamu, mama tahu kerjaan kamu di kampus juga palingan cuma bolos. Kaya_ _k_ _gitu gak pernah ngabarin mama. Mama sedih lho, John._ "

Si bule kini manyun diomeli mamanya, "Bukan gitu ma, kalau masalah sibuk Johnny sibuk ngampus beneran, suwer! Mama dapat pikiran buruk kayak gitu dari mana sih? Johnny baru luang Jumat kemarin, mau ngabarin mama tapi lupa terus."

" _Bohong kamu! Kelakuanmu itu kan 11-12an sama papamu yang jago bolos waktu jaman kuliah dulu. Waktu pacaran sama mama juga dia bolos._ "

"Lah, berarti mama juga bolos dong waktu pacaran sama papa? Berarti nggak salah Johnny dong kalau bolos, kan dapet gen suka bolos dari mama sama papa."

" _Huss, kamu dibilangin malah jawab._ " Omel mama Johnny di seberang sana. " _Mana pacar kamu?_ "

Pertanyaan mama nya barusan membuat Johnny gelagapan. Gebetan saja nihil apalagi pacar. Terkadang mama nya ini menyebalkan karena suka memberi pertanyaan yang Johnny menjawabnya dengan setengah hati.

" _Jangan sembunyiin dari mama lho, John_." Nah kan, kepo mama nya itu. Tidak salah sifat Johnny yang nyebelin adalah hasil sumbangan gen dari orang tuanya.

Johnny jadi serba salah. Bilang punya dusta, kan ia tidak sanggup mendustai mama nya sendiri ditambah lagi ia tidak punya barang bukti kalau memiliki pacar. Bilang tidak punya, nanti reaksi mama nya bakal menyebalkan; entah mengejeknya cupu lah, entah mendesaknya mencari pacar lah. Johnny sudah tahu roman-romannya.

"Mama diem dulu ya," keputusan Johnny untuk berdiri dari sofa dan kembali dengan Jaehyun meronta di tangannya adalah hal paling konyol tapi membantu di saat seperti ini. "Kenalin ma, ini Jaehyun,"

Jaehyun menyikut perut Johnny meminta penjelasan, dibalas si bule dengan isyarat untuk memperkenalkan diri kepada sang mama.

"Halo eommoni, saya Jaehyun." Sesungguhnya Jaehyun bingung setengah mati mau memanggil dengan sebutan apa mama nya Johnny.

" _Siapa John? Kok gemes banget?_ " Kalimat barusan seperti menohok Jaehyun. Gemes katanya? Padahal sudah fitness setiap minggu agar badannya tetap kekar dan reputasinya sebagai laki-laki manly tetap bertahan.

"Tadi nanyain pacarku kan ma," pacar? Firasat Jaehyun berubah tidak enak. "Ini pacarku, ma"

Tuh kan, bener!

Kurang asem sebelah tangan Johnny sudah melingkar di pundaknya, sok mesra. Jaehyun risih sendiri dibuatnya. Apalagi saat Johnny mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Jaehyun dan berbisik, "tolong aku sekali saja, nanti aku janji tidak akan berisik lagi deh."

Tawaran yang bagus. Tapi Jaehyun merasa tawaran itu sudah tidak berguna untuk sekarang.

" _John, pacar kamu kelihatan muda banget? Lucu gemesin gitu. Bukan pacar sewaan kan?_ " FAGH! Mama nya ini kalau bicara suka benar. Benar-benar benar.

"Iya, dia memang lebih muda dari aku. Enak aja pacar sewaan! Kami sudah jalan tiga bulan lho ma," dasar tukang ngibul. Beruntung mama nya hanya manggut-manggut percaya saja omong kosong Johnny.

" _Mama mau ngobrol sama Jaehyun aja._ " Dua manusia yang sedang bersandiwara menjadi pacar bohongan itu saling bertatapan. " _Jaehyun gak usah gugup gitu. Eomma cuma mau tanya-tanya sedikit kok._ " Pembodohan publik! Johnny tahu jelas mama nya punya rencana di balik rayu-rayunya. Karena Johnny pun sama saja.

" _Kalian sudah berapa lama berhubungan? Sudah sejauh mana? Eomma yakin Johnny sudah sampai jauh, dia kan mesum parah_." Wajah Jaehyun memerah. Ia tahu Johnny memang mesum, tapi ternyata mama nya tahu dan maklum.

"Sudah berjalan tiga bulan, o–eomma–eommoni. Johnny hyung sejauh ini baru memelukku saja o–eommoni–eomma."

" _Panggil eomma saja. Yakin hanya sampai dipeluk saja, tidak lebih? Bisa jadi dia melakukan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak sewaktu kamu mabuk._ " Jaehyun dan Johnny menggeleng bersama menyanggah omongan mama Johnny. Lucu juga ternyata mama Johnny, gumam Jaehyun. " _Ya sudah, eomma percaya._ " Johnny memasang wajah sebal melihat mama nya masih terlihat tidak percaya.

" _Kalau Johnny macam-macam, bilang eomma. Catat nomor_ _eomma. Jangan sungkan menghubungi eomma. Jangan seperti pacarmu ini, menghubungi ibunya sendiri saja lupa. Padahal dia sekolah di luar negeri biayanya dari eomma. Pacarmu ini sudah lupa kulitnya, sayang. Beginilah peribahasa air susu dibalas air ketuban dalam kehidupan nyata._ " Cerocos Mama Seo panjang lebar. Kini Jaehyun tahu asal perilaku cerewet Johnny dari mana.

"Oh my god, air tuban mama! Mama ini bicara ngaco sekali. Kalau Jaehyun ilfeel bagaimana?" Demi tuhan, Johnny merasa malu sekali.

" _Kalau Jaehyun ilfeel putuskan saja! Itu berarti dia bukan pasangan yang baik buatmu._ "

"Ah, tidak kok eommoni. Saya malah setuju dengan eommoni." Ha? Johnny tidak salah dengar? "Johnny hyung memang suka lalai dengan segala hal. Saya harus repot-repot ke apartemen Johnny hyung untuk memasakkannya karena suka telat makan, kemudian pakaian kotornya sampai berminggu-minggu menumpuk kalau tidak ada saya. Begitu dia masih diberitahu tidak menurut. Padahal saya sudah minta dikenalkan dengan eommoni beberapa waktu lalu."

Tolong siapapun katakan kalau Johnny congean? Jaehyun benar-benar melangkah terlalu jauh.

" _Ih Jaehyun, panggil eomma saja._ _Oh ya? Jadi kalian tidak tinggal bersama? Dia itu memang sulit diberitahu, selain karena keras kepala dia juga tidak bisa mengurus diri sendiri. Beruntung ada Jaehyun sweetie, hidup Johnny jadi lebih tertata._ " Oh, ya ampun. Lihat itu Mama Seo berkaca-kaca sambil memberikan tatapan terharu kepada Jaehyun.

Johnny merasa harus menghentikan ini segera.

"Sudahlah, mama jangan menangis. Aku di sini baik-baik saja, kan ada Jaehyun." Jeda sebentar, dua keping sewarna lelehan coklat itu menatap Jaehyun lembut. Mama Seo megap-megap di seberang sana melihat betapa cheesy anak kesayangannya. "Mama restui saja hubungan kami, semoga langgeng sampai pelaminan. Biar _cutie_ ini yang memberikan mama banyak anak,"

Jaehyun meninju perut Johnny. Ya ampun, kalimat cheesy seperti itu seharusnya Jaehyun sudah kebal. Tapi mengapa yang barusan membuat perutnya menggelitik seperti dibuat treadmill bison?

" _Ya sudah. Mama tidak ganggu quality time kalian. Hitung-hitung kesempatan Johnny berbuat hal-hal seronok pada Jaehyun cutie._ "

Aneh, Jaehyun tidak ingin mematikan FaceTime segera. Ia ingin berbincang dengan ibu mertua bohongannya lebih lama.

" _Goodbye John, jaga Jaehyun cutie baik-baik. Jangan sampai menantuku minta putus gara-gara kau suka main kasar. Awas John, mama mengawasimu. Goodbye sweeties~_ "

"Bye, mama" layar berubah gelap menandakan panggilan terputus.

Keduanya menghembuskan napas lelah setelah sandiwara tidak berfaedah barusan. Baik si pirang maupun si bule slengean dari Chicago pun tahu, mama nya bakal kecewa sekali kalau tahu yang sesungguhnya. Apalagi Johnny, tidak sampai hati ia memberitahu mama bagaimana kenyataannya.

"Kalau mama tahu bisa gawat." Gumam Johnny pelan.

Yang lebih muda menoleh, dilihatnya wajah Johnny yang dihiasi raut penyesalan. Mungkin menyesal sudah membohongi ibunya sendiri. Melihat itu Jaehyun merasa terkhianati. Aneh. Ia segera berdiri hendak kembali meja kerja Johnny untuk menyelesaikan masalah tagihannya.

"Kalau pacaran sungguhan mau tidak?" HA? Johnny bilang apa barusan?

Si pirang itu ternganga. Baru setengah jalan melangkah ia berbalik seketika melongo sambil menatap Johnny. "Ngaco deh, hyung!"

"Ya memang." Jaehyun tidak suka. Jawaban Johnny itu dirasa sangat menjengkelkan sehingga ia sungguh ingin memberi bogem mentah untuk si bule. "Kalau aku bicara masuk akal namanya bukan Johnny Seo. Tapi aku serius menawarimu."

Gampang sekali manusia tiang impor dari Amerika ini bicara. Kini malah menatap Jaehyun sok serius dengan wajah memelas tapi sialnya ganteng.

"Ya sudah. Aku terima."

"Semudah itu? Aku menawarimu terlepas dari perasaan bersalah pada mamaku lho." Maksudnya ini kode bahwa ini pembicaraan dari hatinya ke hati Jaehyun, begitu?

"Iya, aku serius menerima."

Johnny mendecak keras, "Tsk, aku masih belum merasa kau bersedia jadi pacarku sungguhan." Gerutu Johnny. Ia bersedekap tangan, bibirnya mengerucut maju seperti anak kecil sedang ngambek.

Si surai pirang memutar mata jengah. Ia kembali duduk di sofa beludru, tapi kali ini bukan di sofa itu. "Jaehyun, apa yang ..."

Johnny terkejut setengah mati saat Jaehyun dengan santainya melingkarkan lengan di pundaknya dan duduk dengan tenang di atas pahanya. Intim sekali.

"Sekarang percaya?" Suaranya yang serak-serak semanis madu aduhai menggoda. Apalagi dengan kepala ditelengkan ke kanan dan bibir bawahnya digigit. Jaehyun tidak salah lagi sedang menggoda Johnny.

"Belum." Jaehyun menaikkan satu alisnya bingung, meminta penjelasan. "Cium dulu baru percaya."

Oh oh oh, seringai tipis bermain di bibir Johnny. Jangan lupakan laki-laki itu mulai menatap si pirang di pangkuannya dengan sensual. Kedua tangannya merengkuh Jaehyun sehingga jarak antara hidung dengan hidung mereka menipis.

"Aku buktikan ya," kecupan manis mendarat di bibir Johnny. Niatnya hanya satu detik saja, tapi Johnny menahan tengkuk Jaehyun dengan tangan besarnya.

"Buktimu kurang meyakinkan. Aku butuh lebih," seraknya suara Johnny dibuatnya linglung Jaehyun sampai bibir keduanya sudah bertemu lagi. Kali ini lebih panas. Tangan Johnny ikut andil menangkup pipi gembul Jaehyun. Diusapnya kulit pucat Jaehyun sambil melesakkan lidahnya, memperdalam ciuman.

Ingatkan Jaehyun kalau Johnny itu mesum parah.

 _END_

* * *

.

.

Kimchi ireokke?


End file.
